


The Only Exception (FemJason/Dick)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damian Wayne Feels, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Moving, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dick Grayson, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet Damian Wayne, Sweet Jason Todd, Worried Damian Wayne, Worried Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jane suffering from PTSD as her little brother Damian and boyfriend Dick try to comfort her
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: DC Rule 63 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 25





	The Only Exception (FemJason/Dick)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best hope you enjoy! As always if I need any improvements let me know!

Jane's P. O. V 

I drifted to sleep in Dick's bed.... - I see Dick laying on the ground bleeding out!! No! No! No! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! No! I hugged him 

"no! No! Don't you fucking dare do this to me! You are too fucking important to me dammit, Dick wake up!! Don't make the score even between us" 

"this is your fault" he choked blood 

"no! No! No! No! No! No!" I sobbed 

I screamed holding his body - 

"Dick!!" 

I kept hyperventilating, sweat and tears on my face. Damian, ran in with his sword 

"what the hell happened?!" 

"N-nothing" 

I shook grabbing my shoe's I'm just glad Dick's at work and didn't just witness that. I put on my jacket 

"don't you fucking dare tell him about this" 

"tt" 

I walked out the window. I got on my motorcycle and went to my hideout. I sat on the chair. I shook my head fighting my panick attack away. I bit my hand I sobbed. I kept shaking seeing the crowbar and that fucking sick psychotic laugh, Dick dead. I hyperventilate. I feel my heart pounding out of my chest, my legs hurt, terrified. My legs and hands feel like there are pins and needles. I start to feel nauseated. I couldn't catch my breath shaking not being able to control myself. I dropped to the floor sobbing and hyperventilating. I hear a voice non threatening. I couldn't control myself. I tried to look seeing, Dick!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" 

"Jane! Jane, babe I'm here, it's OK, you're safe, I'm here. Hey I'm here, I'm here hey look at me focus on my breathing"

I focus on his breathing my panick attack fading away. He kissed me I hugged him still sobbing. I laid on his chest he wrapped his arm's around me. He kissed my neck and picked me up bridle style. 

"Grayson" 

"don't even think about trying to change my mind" 

We went to his apartment I sat on the couch. Zitka, Dick's German shepherd sat next to me laying her leg on my thigh. I pet her sniffing Dick sat next to me. He rubbed my cheek I laid on his shoulder. Damian, walked in he squeezed between the two of us. I rolled my eye's he held my arm. I looked at him shocked. 

"don't get used to it, Todd" 

"just like the old day's when you were such a adorable annoying little baby" 

"tt hush, Todd the movie is starting" 

That night Damian fell asleep it was kinda adorable. In a I don't want to choke the living daylights out of him kind of cute way. Dick and I laid in bed I feel so embarrassed, weak, its the 7th time in 2 month's I've had a panick attack. Dick only knows about the four. I laid on my side away from his face tears falling 

"we need to talk about this, Jane"

"talk about what" I sniffed 

"you know I love you more than anything. I'm worried about you, really worried about you. You come here only when you are at your lowest. I-I want you to move in with me"

"Dick I'm not some fucking damsel I don't need to stay here"

"Jane" he wrapped his arm's around me kissing my neck "please I miss you when you aren't home. I want you to feel safe with me here.. Just" he rubbed my arm "think about it, please" he kissed my neck 

I shouldered him off "knock it off" 

He kissed my neck 

"you're just mad because you like it and I'm right" 

The next day Dick sound asleep I left feeling a little better. I went to my hideout. I love Dick and I'm a fucking mess without him. I packed my bags, luckily I left most of my thing's already at Dick's. I grabbed my bag I got out getting on my motorcycle. Late in the day sunset beautiful. I parked in my motorcycle I walked to the door holding my bag's. I hear the door open seeing, Dick. He smiled I smirked folding my arm's 

"one word about rules and I'm out"

He laughed and kissed me 

"welcome home, Jane"


End file.
